Porywy serca
by Blue Daisiess
Summary: One-shot z możliwością kontynuacji. Magnus Bane przeżył już wszystko. A przynajmniej, tak mu się wydawało do momentu, gdy jego sercem zawładnęło niespodziewane uczucie.


**Porywy serca **

Magnus Bane sądził, że przeżył już w życiu wszystko. Miał trzydzieści lat, wygląd greckiego boga, monstrualną sumę na koncie, szanowaną firmę i podziw wszystkich dookoła. Zwiedzał świat odkąd skończył pięć lat i był już w każdym zakątku świata. Znał osiem języków, malował, pisał wiersze, udzielał wywiadów, błyszczał na salonach. Słowem, los obdarzył go wszystkim – talentem, dobrym pochodzeniem i niezwykłym szczęściem.

Nigdy nic nie było w stanie go zaskoczyć. Jego iloraz inteligencji sięgał blisko stu osiemdziesięciu punktom IQ, potrafił przewidzieć ludzkie działania, a nawet notowania giełdowe, co czyniło go jednym z największych rekinów biznesowych. A miał dopiero trzydzieści lat i szmat czasu przed sobą, by wspiąć się jeszcze wyżej. Ci, którzy zmierzają na szczyt, często się potykają, ale Magnus nie obawiał się upadku. On zawsze dostawał w końcu to, czego chciał.

Każdy chciał być nim, a on się temu wcale nie dziwił. Nie dlatego, że był zarozumiały, po prostu znał swoją wartość i zdawał sobie sprawę ze szczęścia, które mu towarzyszyło.

Nie tracił czasu na zastanawianie się, czy zasługuje na wszystko to, co posiadał. Po prostu żył w swoich luksusowych willach, jeździł swoimi szybkimi samochodami i szastał swoimi pieniędzmi. Cieszył się życiem.

Magnus Bane nie był typem, który lubił użalać się nad sobą, jednak czasem w gorszych dniach, wracał wspomnieniami do swojego dzieciństwa. Urodził się w bardzo bogatej rodzinie. Jego ojciec był Holendrem, a matka Hinduską, ale odkąd przyszedł na świat mieszkali na stałe w Nowym Yorku. To miasto zawsze było dla niego domem, dlatego – kiedy wracał ze swoich częstych podróży – z niezmiennie ciepłym uczuciem w sercu, kontynuował życie w swoim przytulnym apartamencie na Upper East Side. Nie zaznał wiele miłości ze strony rodziców – matka zmarła przy porodzie jego młodszego brata Christiana, a ojciec stał się obojętny na wszystko i wszystkich. Jedynym wyjątkiem zdawał się być Chris, którego ojciec szczerze nienawidził. Z tego powodu chłopak odebrał sobie życie w dniu swoich dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin. Magnus bardzo to przeżył, jego brat był dla niego jedyną naprawdę bliską i szczerą osobą w tamtym okresie.

Jego ojciec umarł trzy lata temu, ale Magnus nawet za nim nie zapłakał. Prawie nie znał tego człowieka. Thomas Bane zapewnił mu wykształcenie, pieniądze i wprowadził go „w świat". Sam fakt bycia jego synem otworzył Magnusowi wiele furtek, bez swojego nazwiska mogłoby mu się nigdy nie powieść tak dobrze. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł, jakby nigdy nie miał ojca.

Ale o swojej przeszłości myślał bardzo rzadko. Miał regułę, że to, co minęło, nie powinno mieć wpływu na to, co jest teraz. Skrzętnie tej zasady przestrzegał. Dla niego nie liczyły się dawne łzy, wzloty i upadki. Znaczenie miało jedynie to, co trwało w chwili obecnej i to, co miało dopiero nadejść – kolejny pogodny dzień, który przyniesie – jak Magnus głęboko wierzył – następne sukcesy.

Jego życie było idealne i spełnione. Zarówno w strefie zawodowej i emocjonalnej. Znał całą paletę różnych uczuć, choć zdawało mu się, że odczuwa wszystko słabiej niż inni – smutki i radości były tylko krótkotrwałymi stanami ducha, nic nie przyprawiało go o słodkie uniesienie, o jakim czytał w książkach, ani nie przyspieszało bicia jego serca. Po prostu żył z dnia na dzień. Chłopak, który widział już wszystko, był wszędzie i poznał wszystkich interesujących ludzi. Jeśli jego życie miałoby skończyć się w tamtym momencie, podsumowałby je jako bardzo udane. Nie wiedział, w jakim był błędzie.

W dwa tysiące trzynastym roku spotykał się ze znaną francuska modelką, Camille Belcourt. Prasa ogłosiła ich najgorętszą, najzgodniejszą, najlepiej dobraną (i jeszcze wiele innych naj-) parą. Magnus był do tej pory z wieloma kobietami. Mógł nawet poszczycić się byciem kochanym przez te kobiety, choć naprawdę nie wiedział, czy uczucie, którym go darzyły, było ukierunkowane bardziej ku jego osobie, czy ku jego portfelowi. Camille również go kochała. I on ją kochał, jak sądził. Była piękna i bystra, dobrze się dogadywali i w łóżku było im świetnie. Czego chcieć więcej?

* * *

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tego dnia wybrał się do burdelu. Czasem po prostu chciał poczuć się inaczej. Dla prostytutek było to bez różnicy, czy był księdzem, czy multimiliarderem i lubił czasem być anonimowy.

-Kogo sobie pan życzy do towarzystwa? – zapytała go jasnowłosa 'recepcjonistka'. – Kobieta czy mężczyzna?

-Kobieta – odparł bez wahania. – Najlepsza w swojej dziedzinie.

Blondynka właśnie przeglądała jakieś papiery i szukała kogoś dla Magnusa, kiedy drzwi niepozornego motelu, w którym znajdował się ten miłosny interes, otworzyły się i do środka wszedł siwiejący mężczyzna o poważnej twarzy i mroźnym spojrzeniu. Za nim powolnym, pełnym gracji krokiem, szedł młody chłopak. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, a był piękniejszy niż wszystko, co Magnus do tej pory widział. Ciemne włosy spływały wzdłuż jego bledziutkiej twarzy o wysokich kościach policzkowych i lekko zaróżowionym prostym nosie. Był wysoki i szczupły, a jego skóra wydawała się być gładka jak jedwab, nieskalana nawet drobną niedoskonałością.

Przymknięte powieki otworzyły się leniwie i Bane'a zachwyciły oczy chłopca – duże, niebieskie, okolone przez długie ciemne rzęsy. Nie próbował dalej opisywać ich niesamowitości, bo nie dało się w słowach ująć ich piękna. Magnus poczuł, jakby coś go poraziło. Czas stanął na moment w miejscu, ale szybko ruszył dalej i chłopak skierował się do wind w towarzystwie starszego mężczyzny. Magnus wiedział, że niebieskooki chłopiec był „pracownikiem" tej instytucji, a siwiejący facet miał zaraz wykorzystać go w którymś z pokoi.

Recepcjonistka otwierała usta, uszczęśliwiona znalezieniem kogoś odpowiedniego dla Bane'a.

-Chcę jego – zawołał Magnus, wskazując palcem na odchodzącego bruneta.

Chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę i zmierzył zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Starszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego z wrogością i próbował wepchnąć towarzysza do windy. Kobieta za ladą była zdezorientowana.

-Proszę wybaczyć, ale Alexander jest już zajęty, a pan…

-Zapłacę dziesięć razy tyle, co tamten pan – przerwał jej.

Oczy blondynki rozświetliły się nagle pazernością.

-Nie zgadzam się – zawołał staruch i zaczął iść w kierunku lady. Magnus rzucił kobiecie gruby bilon pieniędzy, a ona przyjęła go zachwycona i podała mu kluczyk do pokoju. Staruch dotarł do recepcji i zaczął się wykłócać, a Magnus nie czekał na rozstrzygnięcie tego sporu – ruszył do chłopca i wsiadł z nim do windy.

Patrzył na Alexandra niemal z czcią. Zdawał się cenny i kruchy jak porcelana. I spoglądał na niego z dziwnym zadowoleniem. Magnus poczuł ukłucie w sercu na myśl, że chłopiec zazwyczaj pewnie sypiał z niewyżytymi obrzydliwcami.

Niebieskooki oderwał się od ściany windy, o którą się opierał i przybliżył do Magnusa. Przycisnął swoje ciało do jego i wplótł palce w jego włosy. Bane jęknął z ekscytacją, ale został uciszony pocałunkiem – delikatnym, ulotnym, ale namiętnym. Ten pocałunek znaczył dla niego więcej niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek posiadł. Oddał pocałunek. Stawał się coraz bardziej natarczywy, błądził dłońmi po całym ciele Alexandra.

Winda stanęła. Magnus mógłby zostać w jej wnętrzu choćby całą wieczność, o ile obejmowałyby go te silne ramiona. Jednak chłopiec odsunął się od niego i pociągnął za sobą przez korytarz. Magnus sprawdził na kluczyku numer pokoju. Odnalazł drzwi z numerem 47 i drżącymi rękami próbował je otworzyć. Nie udawało mu się. Chłopiec oplótł jego tułów rękami, stając z tyłu i wtulił się w jego plecy. Przejął od niego kluczyk i szybkim ruchem otworzył drzwi.

Wpadli do środka, spleceni w ciasnym uścisku i legli na łóżku. Magnus oczarowany spoglądał na twarz Alexandra. Był tak blisko i był jeszcze piękniejszy. Jego usta były czerwone od pocałunków, na policzkach pojawił się jaskrawy rumieniec, a w oczach widać było oczekiwanie, niebezpieczną dawkę pożądania. Patrzył na Bane'a tak, jakby był największym trofeum jego życia. Może faktycznie tak było? Ten chłopiec pewnie nigdy nie zaznał prawdziwego szczęścia.

Magnus wsunął dłoń pod głowę Alexandra i przygarnął go do siebie. Złożył na jego gorących wargach krótki pocałunek, który sprawił, że po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Nigdy nie robił tego z mężczyzną. Nie widział w homoseksualizmie nic złego i nawet całował się z paroma chłopakami na studenckich imprezach, ale nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że zajdzie z którymś tak daleko. Nigdy nie sądził, że w którymś się zakocha. Bo to musiała być miłość. Wydawało mu się, że kochał kilka kobiet w swoim życiu, ale to, co czuł w tym momencie było tysiące razy intensywniejsze.

-Alexander… - wymówił jego imię, tylko po to, by przekonać się, jak słodko brzmi.

-Alec. Mów mi Alec.

-Alec – powtórzył Bane z czułym uśmiechem. – Dobrze, niech będzie Alec. Jestem Magnus.

Niebieskooki nagle wpił się w jego usta, co Magnus przyjął z jęknięciem rozkoszy. Po chwili chłopak leżał na jego ciele, ocierając się zmysłowo o jego tors. Zaczął schodzić niżej, obcałowywać szyję i rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Magnus go powstrzymał. Przewrócił ich tak, że teraz to on leżał na Alecu.

-Nie tak szybko – powiedział cicho.

Alec nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Później w jego oczach zamigotało zrozumienie.

-Nigdy tego nie robiłeś z chłopakiem?

-Nie – odpowiedział. – Ale nie o to chodzi. Nie chcę się z tobą tylko przespać.

-Nie? – zapytał z rozdrażnieniem. Zepchnął go z siebie. – Więc po co tu jesteś? Do burdelu chodzi się po to, żeby przelecieć takie dziwki jak ja.

Chłopiec gromił go spojrzeniem. Magnus nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle zrobił się taki dziwny, ale widział migoczący w oczach smutek. Alec wstał z łóżka i zaczął dopinać guziki własnej koszuli. Magnus poderwał się nagle i chwycił chłopca za przegub dłoni.

-Nie, poczekaj, błagam – poprosił żałośnie. –Zostań, proszę!

Alexander przez chwilę był niepewny, ale po chwili przysiadł na krańcu łóżka, a Magnus przyglądał się mu z tyłu.

-Znam takich jak ty – zaczął smętnie. – Chcecie mnie stąd wydostać, zmienić moje życie, mówicie, że zasługuję na coś lepszego. Kochacie mnie od pierwszego momentu, ale ja wiem, że potem i tak odejdziecie do żon, do swoich niesamowitych nieruchomości i zostawiacie mnie tutaj. Nie wierzę w bajki, Magnusie. Wiem, kim jestem i wiem, na co zasługuję. Chcę, żeby mnie pieprzyć, zapłacić mi, a potem zniknąć. – Zakończył, patrząc na Bane'a wyzywająco.

-Ktoś bardzo cię zranił – oznajmił Azjata. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta otwarły z drżeniem i Magnus wiedział już, że dobrze odgadł. – Ale nie każdy na tym świecie jest zły. Nie rozumiem, jak możesz nie wiedzieć, że kiedy ludzie cię widzą od razu się zakochują.

Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i przyciągnął do siebie. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały od wzbierających łez. Alec starał się odwrócić wzrok, ale Magnus przygarnął go jeszcze bliżej. Ich czoła i nosy zetknęły się ze sobą.

-Pozwól mi ze sobą rozmawiać. Bo chcę wiedzieć, o czym myślisz, chcę wiedzieć, co kryje się za tymi smutnymi oczami i chcę nauczyć się ciebie na pamięć. Kocham cię.

-Jak możesz mówić, że mnie kochasz, skoro dopiero co mnie poznałeś? Rozmawiamy ze sobą od dziesięciu minut. – Pokręcił głową i odsunął się. – Mylisz miłość z pożądaniem. To zwykła pomyłka.

-Jeśli to pomyłka, to jest to najlepszy błąd, jaki mógłbym popełnić. Jeśli to nie miłość, a pożądanie, to wciąż chcę mieć cię do końca świata. Bo, przysięgam, że zanim cię poznałem, byłem martwy.

Alec uważnie przyglądał się Magnusowi. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo chciał wierzyć temu mężczyźnie. Miał dość życia wśród tej beznadziejnej pustki, kochał to, że ktoś o niego zabiegał, bo dla większości ludzi był jedynie szmatą, którą można użyć w dowolnym momencie. Wahanie zniknęło, gdy tylko znów pocałował swojego klienta. Jeżeli go oszukuje, umrze. Po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat, postanowił komuś zaufać.

-Kochaj się ze mną – wyszeptał do Magnusa.

-Ale czy ty… - Alec zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

-Tak. Pójdę z tobą, gdzie tylko zechcesz. Tylko kochaj się już ze mną.

Na ustach Bane'a pojawił się radosny uśmiech. Mocno wpił się w usta swojego kochanka i położył na poduszkach. Rozpiął całkiem jego koszulę. Zaczął składać drobne, niecierpliwe pocałunki na jego piersi i brzuchu. Skierował dłoń na plecy Alexandra. Znieruchomiał, kiedy wyczuł pod palcami dziwne grudki. Popatrzył na Aleca, ale ten zwiesił wzrok. Chwilę potem lekko odepchnął od siebie Magnusa i usiadł, odwracając się od Bane'a.

Wtedy zielonooki to zobaczył. Całe plecy Aleca pokrywały blizny. Wyglądały, jakby ktoś smagał go biczem albo po prostu robił długie, głębokie nacięcia nożem.

-Już nie jestem taki piękny, co? – zapytał z goryczą. – I założę się, że już dłużej mnie nie chcesz. Nikt nigdy by mnie nawet nie tknął, gdybym pokazywał im swoje plecy. Zazwyczaj kładę się tak, żeby nie zauważyli blizn.

Przyjrzał się Magnusowi. Trudno było odczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy. Tępo wpatrywał się w jego poharataną skórę. Jeśli miałby zgadywać, uznałby to za obrzydzenie. A więc szybko mu przeszła ta niezwykła miłość. Alecowi było nawet trochę szkoda, ale chyba tego właśnie się spodziewał. Każdy kochał jego piękno, ale kiedy na jaw wychodziły wszystkie defekty jego ciała, nikt go już dłużej nie pragnął.

Zgarnął swoją koszulę z podłogi i ruszył do wyjścia. Znalazłszy się przy drzwiach, usłyszał głośne stąpanie bosych stóp i w chwilę później został przyparty do ściany. Zielone oczy jego klienta świdrowały jego twarz, a usta drżały ze zdenerwowania.

-To nic nie zmienia – wydyszał mu do ucha Magnus. – Te blizny… one nie mają znaczenia. Dla mnie jesteś wciąż najpiękniejsza istotą na tym świecie. Wciąż tak samo sądzę, że cię kocham. Może nawet i bardziej.

Aleca zapiekły oczy.

-Ale… byłeś obrzydzony. Przecież wiem, jak wyglądają moje plecy. Są odrażające! – niemal załkał.

-Jak mógłbym kiedykolwiek być tobą obrzydzony? – zapytał ciepło Bane. Przesunął kciukiem po policzku chłopca, a potem oparł swoje czoło o jego. – Wstrętem napawa mnie myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek mógłby ciebie skrzywdzić. Ty jesteś doskonały pod każdym względem. Nazwij mnie głupcem, ale kiedy cię zobaczyłem od razu wiedziałem, że muszę z Tobą być. To przeznaczenie – skończył ze śmiechem.

Alexander uśmiechnął się, a jednocześnie pozwolił jednej łzie spłynąć po policzku. Poczuł się dobrze. I wiedział, że całą resztę życia spędzi bezpieczny, w ramionach tego mężczyzny. Zdobył go tym, że go kochał. Tylko tyle, ale dla niego to było aż tyle. Alec był tani – jedyne czego chciał to miłość.

* * *

**Hello! **

**Długo mnie nie było, co? Ale nie zapomniałam o pisaniu, o nie, nie! Jak widzicie, powstał nawet one-shot (który mam nadzieję, że się podobał :))**

**Jeszcze kilka dni mordęgi (czyt. szkoły) i fajrant, więc spodziewajcie się dużo mnie. Nowy rozdział do ZMDP... może wyrobię się do piątku. Jeśli nie, to najpóźniej do niedzieli.**

**~BD**


End file.
